What do you want me to do
by Twilight Uchiha
Summary: Naruto comes come from a mission and all he wants to do is take a shower but he instead he gets a nice surprise. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's chracters.


"Man it's good to be home." Naruto entered his small apartment; locking the door behind him. He had just gotten back to the town from a three week mission and couldn't wait to take a shower. Heading into his bedroom he grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. Turning on the water he undressed and got in. He stood under the water with his eyes closed, enjoying the heat against his body.

A pair of hands slowly start traveling up Naruto's chest. Moaning, the blond tilted his head back and leaned against the warm body behind him. "God, I've missed you so much Sasu." whispered Naruto.

"I bet you did." chuckled Sasuke. When his hands reached Naruto's nipples he pinched them till Naruto gasped. "Did you do this to yourself while I was gone Naru? Missed me so much you played with yourself imagining it was my hands on you instead of yours."

"Sasu, please…I want… I need...more." moaned Naruto playing the scenario in his head.

Smirking Sasuke whispered "You didn't answer my question Naru. Did you touch yourself imagining it was me? Used the vibrator I got you imagining it was my hot cock fucking you. Slamming into you nice and hard while you screamed so loud you lost your voice the next day."

"Yes." Naruto said in a small voice in between moans as Sasuke's hands continued to torture his sensitive body.

"What was that Naru? I couldn't hear you." He said chuckling.

"Yes." Naruto replied a bit louder gasping as the hands traveled lower to his straining erection. He bit his lip and moaned as it was grabbed in a tight fist.

"Still can't hear you. If you don't say it loud enough for me to hear, I'll stop touching you all together." Sasuke threatened as the pressure around Naruto's dick lessened.

"Yes! I touched myself thinking that it was you and your body making me gasp, moan, and scream while I came." Naruto answered desperately.

"See was that so hard." as the word hard passed Sasuke's lips he gripped Naruto's dick again and started to move his hand up and down, adding pressure as he moved down the quivering shaft in his hands. "I love how your cum is making it easier to for me to tease you Naru." He said as he bit his lover's neck gently and sucked hard on the spot. He began to move his hand faster around Naruto.

"Mmm Sasu I…." Naruto gasped as he arched his back.

"What is it Naru? What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said chuckling in Naruto's ear.

"I…I…I need more. I want your hands and mouth on me." Naruto squeezed the hand around his length. "I want to feel your lips wrapped around me." Turning Naruto looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "Inside me. Pounding into me till I can't think straight anymore."

"Alright but you asked for it." Sasuke pushed Naruto against the tile wall kissing him roughly. "Open up Naru." On command Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke's invasion. Their tongues dueled, Naruto ultimately losing the battle. Pulling away Sasuke flicked his tongue against Naruto's tanned skin making his way to the tan nipples he had been torturing. Using his tongue he circled each delicate nub till Naruto threaded his hands through his hair pulling him closer. Giving Naruto what he wanted he began sucking on each hard tip.

"Sasu, please I need you." Naruto moaned as he guided Sasuke to his erection.

"Patience Naruto. I'll make it worth your while." Taking his time Sasuke knelt and took Naruto's erection in one hand and thumbed the moisture forming at the head. Hearing Naruto's gasps was music to his ears. He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip. "Mmmm you taste so good Naru." Slowly he began moving his head up and down taking in a few more inches at a time until he had the entire length in his mouth.

Naruto instantly arched his back trying to get closer to Sasuke and clawing the tile. Wishing Sasuke would just continue instead of teasing. Wanting to fuck Sasuke's mouth till he blew his load down his throat. Naruto shuttered as Sasuke began to move faster and sucked his length harder. "Yes! Sasuke don't stop, you can't stop!" Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations to Naruto's balls. He decided to see if he could make Naruto scream louder, so he started to cup and massage Naruto's balls gently, while he moved faster.

"God!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and held him still as he fucked Sasuke's mouth. "I'm so close" Hearing this Sasuke pulled away and made his way to Naruto's balls with his mouth. He took one into his mouth and suckled gently loving the fact that he could make Naruto shudder from pleasure. "Sasuke why did you stop I was so close." He whined in between pants. Ignoring his love's question Sasuke moved to the neglected ball and played with the one he just left with his hand. "Please Sasuke. I want to cum. Please let me. I can't take your sweet torture anymore." Smiling around the ball in his mouth he gave it one more suck and moved back to Naruto's weeping cock. Moaning from the feeling of being enNarued in Sasuke's mouth once again, he began to thrust into Sasuke's hot mouth. Grabbing onto Naruto's butt he helped Naruto thrust into, moaning around him. Naruto thrust his cock into Sasuke's mouth one more time before shouting Sasuke's name. Moaning Sasuke swallowed the first load that shot off in his mouth. He gulped down the rest trying to get as much as Naruto was willing to give.

Licking his lips Sasuke stood up and kissed Naruto. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's next Naruto opened his mouth tasting himself on Sasuke's tongue. "Like how you taste Naru?" Sasuke said as he pulled away nipping Naruto's bottom lip. Blushing Naruto looked away and nodded his head. Chuckling Sasuke turned the water off. And climbed out the shower grabbing a towel and dried himself before pulling Naruto out and drying him off as well. Kissing him again as he finished he maneuvered them back to the bed room till the back of Naruto's legs bumped into the bed. Pulling away Naruto turned around and began crawling on the bed giving Sasuke a nice shot of his ass. Growling low in his throat Sasuke leaned down a bit and smacked Naruto. "I love that perfect ass of yours. And I'm gonna love it even more when I'm pounding into it making you scream." Moaning from the smack and image in his head Naruto wiggled his butt a little. Just before Sasuke could smack his other cheek, Naruto turned and laid on his back giggling.

"Too slow Sasuke." Naruto said smiling at his lover. Grabbing the lube that was hidden under the pillow, Naruto lubed up his fingers, getting them slick. With his eyes on Sasuke he spread his legs wide and slowly inserted one of his fingers into its puckered entrance. Eyes still glued on Sasuke, Naruto began to move his finger in and out of his ass loosening himself up for his mate's invasion. Once loosened up a bit he added another finger to the first one and started to scissor them to widen himself further. Naruto licked his lips as he heard Sasuke growl from the sight he was creating. Trailing his eyes down Sasuke's body he zeroed in on the hand that was moving up and down around Sasuke's hard shaft.

"Spread your legs wider Naruto I want to your stretch your hole, and how it eagerly swallows up your fingers." Sasuke said in a husky voice, obviously affected by Naruto's little show. Obeying Sasuke, Naruto spread his legs even wider and arched his back while a third finger joined the two in his ass. Moaning when his fingers grazed his sweet spot deep inside, he grabbed his dick and began jerking himself off.

"Sasu please I want you inside me. Your hot cock feels so much better than my fingers. Mmmm…please take me now. Claim me." pleaded Naruto. Hearing Naruto's pleas, Sasuke crawled onto the bed and between Naruto's spread legs. Slowly removing Naruto's fingers from himself and replaced them with his own, jabbing Naruto's sensitive gland.

"AHHH!" yelled Naruto as he arched his back again and shuddered. "Please…Sasu…inside…now." he whimpered again. Removing his hand Sasuke lined his cock against Naruto's hole and thrust in slowly, letting Naruto feel every inch fill him. "Mmmmmm!"

"How does that feel Naru?" Sasuke said as he began thrusting slowly into his lover.

"Good…but I want…hard…please." Naruto begged thrusting himself against Sasuke harder; trying to make his need clear. Smirking Sasuke pulled all the way out till just the tip was left inside him before he slammed home. "Yes now faster." Naruto whimpered as he gripped the blankets in his fists. Loving how Naruto begged Sasuke began thrusting harder and faster giving Naruto what he wanted.

"Like that Naru?" Sasuke asked as he picked up his speed putting Naruto's legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. Moaning and panting Naruto nodded before he arched his back more taking Sasuke if possible so deep he felt him in his stomach. "Do you want release Naru?" Sasuke taunted drawing lazy circles around Naruto's weeping cock. .

"Yes Sasu… please?" he answered.

"Then touch yourself. I want to watch while I fuck you." Sasuke said in deep voice. Needing his release Naruto began jerking himself off to the same tempo as Sasuke's thrusts.

"Yes…mmmm…Sasu I'm so close. Just… I'm…FUCK!" Naruto yelled as his orgasm hit. Moaning with his eyes closed he arched his back and sprayed his cum all over his and Sasuke's chests.

"Shit Naru that was hot." Sasuke said groaning as he felt Naruto's inner muscles tighten around him. He managed to thrust two more times before he arched his back and came inside Naruto. Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke's cum hit his prostate. "God. How can it get better and better each time." Sasuke said as he gently lowered Naruto's legs from his shoulders.

"I don't know." Naruto said with a shaky voice, smiling up at him. Getting up slowly Sasuke went to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. Gently he wiped the cum off his and Naruto's chest and tossed it on one of the bedside tables. Moving the covers he and Naruto got under them, while he pulled Naruto close. Naruto moved closer so he could lay his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moved his hand through Naruto's hair playing with a few strands.

"Hey Naru?" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasu? Is something wrong?" he asked as he picked up his head and looked at him.

"You know I love you with all my heart, right?" Sasuke said as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, of course. I love you just as much." He said giving him his famous Uzamaki smile.

"Well I'm tired of us just being boyfriends?" Sasuke replied.

"What are you saying Sasu?" Naruto asked with sad eyes as he sat up and looked back at Sasuke. Turning to the side table next to him Sasuke grabbed a small felt box.

"I'm saying I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I want to be the man who comes home to you and vice versa. I want to wake up with you in my arms after making love all night. What I'm trying to say is, Naruto will you marry me?" Sasuke asked as he opened the small box revealing a beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring. Staring wide eyed, Naruto blinked and stammered to say something.

"Sasu are you serious?" he asked as his eyes began to get watery.

"As serious as a heart attack." Sasuke answered smiling.

"YES!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself at Sasuke. "I would love to marry you." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Chuckling Sasuke kissed back and put the ring on his finger.

"You're all mine Naru and I won't share you with anyone." Sasuke said as his kissed Naruto passionatly.


End file.
